


No Net Ensnares Me

by Panic_at_the_bookstore



Category: The Last Hours- Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 1400s, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_at_the_bookstore/pseuds/Panic_at_the_bookstore
Summary: It's the 1400s, Jesse and Lucie are King and Queen of England. A short 3 chapter story about life in the English Court for Jesse and Lucie. There will be an abundance of familiar faces, just you wait.- COMPLETE -
Relationships: Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Until The End Of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cecemac10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecemac10/gifts).



> So this is for cecemac10, it was left as a commented suggestion on my "TID/TLH One-Shots" story! If you have stumbled across this story and have not read my "TID/TLH One-Shots", I beg you to give it a try! I take suggestions and there's something for everyone!

There was a whole array of colours in the throne room, the flowers that lined the pillars were sprouting and in full bloom, the large castle windows were open to allow a breeze to blow in. Guards stood post at each window, their uniforms spotless and fitted tightly to their bodies, their swords fitted in their hilts where each of their hands lay. A few servants milled about the throne room, picking up glasses or straightening things, sweeping and polishing for when the party was sure to ensue later that night. Upstairs, behind a closed chamber door, Lucie Queen of England and Princess of Wales was sitting at her nightstand table, brushing her hair while eyeing herself in the mirror. Though her person was sitting in her chambers, her mind was stretching to the countryside, to the countryside where she had lived when she was young, reaching out towards Wales before she had been moved into England. She could remember the wind in the grass, the sweet, salty taste of that wind as it blew her hair back from her face, and the sounds of the gulls crying out as they ducked and chased their food. Lucie remembered the stone walls of the castle she was born in, the floor lined with a carpet that would move if you run too fast on it like Lucie often did when young. She remembered how the clouds twisted and curled in the sky furling and unfurling like fire from the dragon’s mouth- no, like the remnants of fire from a dragon’s mouth. She could see the sheer cliffs edge as the castle had been built upon a hill, how dense the forest was around the castle down the cliffside, with only a slight, rough, road to travel in order to get up to the front door of the castle. The call of the sheep could be heard in the far off distance, carried by the wind and the sun shone down in strong, powerful rays that kissed one’s skin and with each touch formed a warmth within as the colours glowed brighter here than any place else, rest assured. Then there were the sounds of the voices that accompanied Lucie wherever she may have wandered off to, be it her servants, her guards, or even, but most often, her mother and father. Her brother James never seemed to call for her, rather he’d track her down himself. All those sounds and sights and feelings, joined with the smells of the Welsh air had Lucie’s mind whirling far away from anything that was on English soil. In the back of her mind, waking her from her daydream like a surprise visitor to a new land that knocked too loudly on the door, a sound had been picked up. She thought it was the sound of the branches knocking against the castle windows, the branches from the tree that’s a little too tall and no one ever got around to cutting, it use to cast shadows in the young Queen’s bedroom, shadows that scared her, yet taught her to learn that there was nothing to fear except fear itself. The knocking sound persisted and when she was little she’d hide under her sheets at the sound, now it was accompanied by a voice saying her name, a voice she couldn’t place from her childhood in Wales. Well… she could place it in her childhood, she found the perfect spot in her heart for it to fit, but it was high pitched, more childlike with the sing-song quality of a young boy. Now, it sounded like the voice of a man, a man who’s voice drew out of her reminiscing as it always seemed to draw her out of her head and back down to earth, it just was what it was. “Lucie, can I come in?”

“Come in,” Lucie responded, shaking her head to clear it as she turned to face the opening door, Jesse stepped into the room, crossing the floor in a few long strides to kiss her head, the door closing behind him. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, angling himself so that though the chair separated any real touch, his hands lay on her stomach and he was leaning down so his shoulders were just above her own. He pressed a kiss to her temple and smiled softly.

“I missed you, Lucie,” Jesse gently whispered. “Are you readying yourself for the party?”

“Yes, that is what I’m doing. And then I got caught up in my own mind and, well you know how I get when that happens. But I’m getting ready again now. It is, after all, the great King Jesse’s birthday we, and the whole nation, are celebrating!” Lucie glanced at him, smiling and stealing a kiss. “Happy Birthday, my love.”

“Thank you, my Queen,” Jesse allowed a smile to dance on his lips, his dark hair fell into his eyes and Lucie reached up, brushing it back out in an absent habit. 

“I’m glad we get to have the people into the castle today. Have you invited your entire court of Nobles?” Lucie tilted her head as she rose to her feet and slipped from Jesse’s arms. She gently placed a crown on her head and smiled at her form in the mirror. Her hair was down in loose waves, her face having been powdered and the only colour was the bright her red paint on her lips. Her dress was breathtaking. It was a high collared and tight-fitting until her natural waistline, from there down it was large and billowy. From her waistline up it was a sort of mesh, see-through material adorned with a bunch of red roses in the fabric so only in certain places could you see her bare skin. That pattern ran down her arms and onto the back of her hand, not the palm. At her natural waistline was a piece of paler red silk fabric that made way into the same coloured skirt. It’s large and ballroom like skirt demanded attention while the heavy gold crown adorned with diamonds and pearls, sat on her head. As she stood looking at herself in the mirror, she felt like nothing less than a Queen.

“Yes. I know you don’t always like them, by they are my consul,” Jesse looked at Lucie and Lucie heaved a sigh, turning to face Jesse once more. She crossed the floor to him at an even pace and smiled a small smile. 

“Yes, I know. I dislike them very much, though. Make no mistake. I would rather have sensible men to consul you than rich men,” Lucie pressed a soft kiss to Jesse’s cheek and made her way toward the door. 

“I know,” Jesse sighed and followed his wife, “But, Lucie, that’s not the way of the world, now is it?”

“I didn’t say it was, nor did I say you’d take well to my suggestion, I am merely putting forward that if I were in charge, which I am not, I would rather sense than coin.”

“You know you are just as in charge as they are,” Jesse reminded her as they swept into the hallway. The servants rushed to the castle walls as they walked by, bowing when the past. Lucie smiled warmly at some of them and tilted her head to Jesse.

“As much as  _ they _ have. Not  _ you _ have. You are aware I own the rights to the Welsh throne as well? I am not just a Queen in England. And you would be a fool to think I was,” Lucie locked eyes with her husband. This wasn’t the first them the pair of them had disagreed on how the power was divided. It wasn’t because Jesse didn’t wish for Lucie to have equal say, it was because the law of the land always put the King and his Nobles before the Queen. 

“I am simply following tradition, Lucie. You know as well as anyone that traditions are important. Beyond that, you also know I trust you more than I trust myself in private quarters,” Jesse stopped Lucie in the middle of the hall before the doors of the throne room, taking her hands in his.

“Yes, I know. But it irks me to be put behind a bunch of wealthy men who have never understood the burdens of ruling as I have. You must understand that,” Lucie held his gaze until Jesse relented and nodded.

“Yes, I do my love. And one day, I’ll make it up to you,” Jesse wrapped her close to his chest. “But for now, we have the Nobles to deal with and the people to speak to before we can even hope for a smooth party. Come now,” Jesse offered Lucie his arm and Lucie took it, rising so her back was straight and a smile grew and set like stone on her face. They opened the doors and Lucie swept in, keeping her pace even with Jesse’s as a slight show of disregard to the old tradition that a Queen must always follow in her King’s shadow. When they entered the Throne room and were seated on their thrones, an announcer announced their first guest. The large doors were swung open and in walked Princess Grace Blackthorn. Her blonde hair was down and falling like a waterfall around her shoulders, a few strands in the front of her hair fell to frame her unnaturally perfect face. In place of a crown, a silver ribbon had been tied around her forehead, her hair covered the ribbon on one side and on the other the ribbon laced around it. She had power on her face as well but very minimal and her lips were painted wine red. Her grey eyes darted around the throne room in an absent manner, looking Lucie over and then landing on her older brother. Her dark, long, lashes curled upward and when she blinked, they fluttered in a manner that stopped men’s hearts. A pair of large diamond earrings sat hanging in her ears and she wore a matching diamond necklace. She was in a long, silky silver dress, the top of the high collared dressed was made up of lace, beautifully and intricately layered to look like feathers almost. The lace went no lower than her bosom where it turned into a silvery corset. Around the corset bottom was a ruffle of lace and the dress puffed out into a large ballroom skirt and trailed after her as she walked into the room. The long sleeves also ended in ruffled, but silk ruffles this time. The sound her shoes made across the quartz floor lead to the thought that she was in heeled shoes. 

“Brother! I wished to be the first to wish you Happy Birthday on this glorious day. Though I’m certain the Queen beat me to it,” Grace’s voice was that of a siren, it lolled men in and trapped them. Jesse’s mouth turned into a smile. Ever since Grace was accused of bewitching her brother, charges that were soon dropped though, in Wales, rumours spread, Lucie had not liked Grace very much. It seemed the feeling was mutual as Grace often warmly greeted her brother and spared Lucie an occasional nod. This frustrated Lucie, she was, of course, Grace’s Queen, as Grace had so astutely pointed out. 

“Yes, dear sister, I’m afraid Lucie has beaten you to it. Though, it is nice to hear it from you as well. How lovely you look today! Is that the dress mother had made for you?” Jesse looked to his sister and she nodded, an odd smile on her lips.

“Indeed it is, Jesse. Doesn’t it just demand attention? I wanted something fit for a Qu- Princess,” Grace’s smile turned onto Lucie. It took every part of Lucie not to grimace at the look.

“You do look beautiful today, Grace,” Lucie smiled stiffly and nodded her head. Grace, seemingly content with Lucie’s response, turned her attention back to Jesse.

“Alas, Jesse, I must be on my way. Your Nobles are arriving any minute now and I don’t wish to be here when they come. I will be back in time for the party tonight,” Grace smiled widely and Jesse rose, he crossed the floor and kissed his little sister on the forehead as she bowed and left the room. He rejoined Lucie on his throne.

“I made a few arrangements to my Nobles last night. I pray you may appreciate their consul more if you knew them personally,” Jesse made a soft remark, his eyes losing the regal edge when they met Lucie’s.

“Hmm? And might I ask who you changed?” Lucie looked curiously to Jesse and a smile blossomed on his face.

“Well, I appointed your dear friend Matthew Fairchild as well as your cousin Thomas Lightwood. I know they come from noble birth in England and your families are quite close to theirs. Thomas being your cousin and Matthew being the ambassador to Wales. When Matthew is in England, he is to serve on with my Nobles and I have moved summoned Thomas to join us as well,” Jesse responded and Lucie nodded, smiling widely.

“Oh, that’s wonderful news! Thank you, Jess, oh thank you so very much!” Lucie could barely contain her happiness and Jesse laughed to himself.

“I think Matthew is staying in Wales, there’s much to be done with the upcoming wedding of your brother Prince James to Princess Cordelia of Persia,” Jesse commented and Lucie nodded earnestly.

“How I love Cordelia. She is such a wonderful woman, isn’t she?” Lucie smiled widely. She had plans to return to Wales for the wedding, Cordelia and she had been in close correspondence since they were little, and Lucie adored her brother very much. Plus the wedding was adventitious to England as well, with this marriage, Lucie had the ability to lay quarter claim to the Persian throne, not that she ever would. It did, however, allow for Jesse to begin to create a trading bond with Persia, something he was much overjoyed about. 

“Yes, indeed she is,” Jesse commented and kissed the back of Lucie’s hand, Luice smiled. 

“Your Majesties,” the court announcer bowed lowly as he addressed Lucie and Jesse. “Now presenting the English court of Nobles,” he swept his arm out to the door with a flourish as the doors opened and the Nobles walked through. 


	2. Say Could That Lass Be I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More life at court. Sometimes it's very difficult to be the Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people! I am going to give everyone a brief overview of where everyone is in the royal family. I tried to do that within the text but it made the whole beginning confusing wordy, so if you need referance, here you go!
> 
> {Lightwood}- England  
> King Benedict Lightwood ----- Queen Barbara "Pangborn"  
> -Prince Gideon ----- Sophie "Collins"  
> Lady Barbara Lightwood  
> Lady Eugenia Lightwood  
> Duke Thomas Lightwood  
> -Prince Gabriel ----- Princess Cecily "Herondale"  
> Princess Anna Lightwood  
> Prince Christopher Lightwood  
> Prince Alexander Lightwood  
> -Princess Tatiana Lightwood  
> King Jesse Lightwood  
> Princess Grace Lightwood  
> ***After Barbara "Pangborn" died, Benedict went mad and died shortly thereafter. Gideon and Gabriel let their sister have the throne as she was already with child and her husband just met an untimely end.***
> 
> {Herondales}- Wales  
> King Edmund Herondale ----- Queen Linette "Owens"  
> -King William Herondale ----- Tessa "Grey"  
> Prince James Herondale  
> Queen Lucie "Lightwood"  
> -Princess Cecily Herondale (Look above)
> 
> {Fairchild}- England  
> Lord Henry Branwell ----- Duchess Charlotte "Fairchild"  
> Duke Charles Fairchild (Head of Jesse's Nobles)  
> Lord Matthew Fairchild (Ambassador to Wales; best friend of Prince James)
> 
> {Others}  
> -Shehzadi Ariadne Bridgestock, the sister of the current Sultan of the Muzzaffrid dynasty  
> -Princess Cordelia Carstairs of Persia  
> -Prince Alastair Carstairs of Persia

Lucie had been the Queen of England long enough to know when people were lying to her. She’d been royalty long enough to know when people were using her. And, most importantly, she’d been a woman long enough to know when people were talking down to her. All these skills came in handy when she was walking with Duke Charles Fairchild. Charles was one of Jesse’s top advisors, he fought his way up to the position and used a lot of people to get there. Lucie knew he held firm to the ideology that one doesn’t get to win if they don’t play in the game. He had recently ended an engagement with Shehzadi Ariadne after claims surfaced regarding her potential unholy interest in women. Lucie’s cousin, Princess Anna Lightwood had taken on an infatuation with Ariadne and Ariadne had moved to live in the Lightwood estate post the end of her courtship with Charles. None of that matter to the conversation she was engaged in at the moment, Charles drawling on about how thankful he was that she was a competent Queen, but that she should talk to her husband about enacting his plan, all the while explaining the plan as one would to a child, but whenever Charles opened his mouth, Lucie tended to zone out. 

“My Queen?” a young servant girl walked up and dropped into a low curtsy before Lucie. Lucie smiled and tilted her head to the girl.

“You may rise,” Lucie waved the girl upward and smiled kindly to her. She rose and kept her gaze from meeting Lucie’s as a sign of respect.

“His Majesty is requesting your presence in the throne room,” she spoke clearly so Lucie didn’t have to ask her to repeat the message. 

“Whatever for?” Lucie looked to the girl and she felt Charles’s gaze on her from her right side.

“I don’t know exactly, my Queen. There are subjects who have come to ask advice from the King over disputes and, from what I understand, he seeks to receive an opinion from you, your Majesty,” the girl responded.

“Oh. Alright. Run along ahead and tell him I will be there shortly,” Lucie waited until the girl was out of earshot before once again turning to Charles, a faux smile plastered to her face. “Duke Charles of Somerset, though I am enjoying our conversation, I’m afraid it must be paused and picked up again another time. After all, duty calls,” Lucie nodded her head (not bowing, just acknowledging she was leaving) and Charles bowed to her.

“Yes, of course, my Queen. I wouldn’t want to keep you from his most gracious Majesty,” Charles rose after a moment and turned, walking back down the hall and out of her view. Lucie turned and made her way to the throne room. When she arrived at the doors, the announcer stepped inside before her, Lucie waited outside for him to finish his announcement.

“All bow for Her Majesty, the Queen of England, Queen Lucie Lightwood,” the announcer dropped into his own bow as the doors were opened. Lucie noticed the guards straighten themselves out and stand taunt as a bowstring, where the commoners and servants bowed lowly and respectfully. Lucie made her way to her throne and seated herself beside Jesse, who took her hand and kissed the back of it when she was settled. 

“You may rise,” Lucie spoke out, and everyone resumed their previous positions, eyes held forward to the King and Queen, but carefully not meeting their eyes out of respect. “Now, tell me what has brought us together here today?”

“My Queen, I live in the town a few hours horseback from here. We are a very small community, built primarily on farming and harvesting. Recently we’ve had dreadful luck with our crops and all the pregnant mothers had stillbirths. Once it was decided it must have been the work of a witch, the community looked for their “witch”. Our daughter is the apprentice to the healer in our village and the town convicted her of using her healing abilities as black magic. They have no evidence at all and she is merely 15 years old. The village leader condemned her to be burned at the stake the morning after this. I have come to beg you to interfere and save her life. Please,” the woman speaking had a layer of panic in her voice, desperation that came from being a mother and wanting to save your child. As she spoke, Lucie continued to zone in and out. She was forcing herself to focus by the end of the woman’s speech, begging her mind to stop going black as her head pounded with a dull headache. 

“Alright… my King, what have you decided on?” Lucie looked to Jesse. When they exchanged gazes the world melted away. In their eyes, there was true love, respect, and admiration.

“Well, I’m conflicted which is why I called you, my love,” Jesse spoke to her and her alone, even if everyone in the room could hear them talking, they were to imagine they couldn’t hear them. “If we interfere and save this child, then a life is saved but the village is enraged. We don’t usually interfere in village politics unless they are of royal business. On the other hand, if we let this child die, we could be failing as a justice system and it would promote the idea that we don’t care much at all for witch hunts, which I do care to see ended,” Jesse remarked. Lucie nodded slowly, lost in thought.

“Yes, well, if I were to play devil’s advocate, I would as you why don’t you interfere now and set a precedent to put an end to witch hunts?” Lucie raised a careful eyebrow, the decision weighing hard on her.

“I suppose I would say it’s because I worry I moved too hastily and we’d be overrun by people pleading for us to save each alleged case of witchcraft. After all, every accused witch has a family. And sometimes, the burning of these witches actually does put an end to the curses over certain villages,” Jesse commented and frowned, Lucie knew if they were alone in their chambers, hed be fiddling with something or holding her close to him and speaking to her in sweet, hushed tones.

“Alright, but as you said, these people have families. Furthermore, you said _sometimes_ the situation is solved by burning the accused witch. What if this is one of the times that nothing is solved? What if this young girl isn’t a witch at all, and just a healer’s apprentice?” Lucie had already made up her mind concerning her stance on the matter.

“I suppose… but what if this does solve the issue?” Jesse looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Lucie bit her bottom lip and looked to the mother who was anxiously wringing her hands and shaking as they deliberated.

“I move to send the Royal guards to escort this woman and her husband back to their village and decree that the King and Queen demand the accused “witch” is set free. They will not have witchcraft allegations in their country. My decision comes on a condition. You are to move your family out of the village you’re in and to another one. In this way, if the problems cease in your old village and follow you to your new one, we will not interfere,” Lucie looked to Jesse who made a face like he didn’t exactly agree with her, but now that she had spoken out, he wasn’t going to contradict her.

“Yes, that works well. I move to second the Queen’s declaration,” Jesse announced and the woman nodded earnestly, holding back tears.

“Thank you. Oh, thank you so very much. This means the world to me and my family, your Majesties,” she dropped to her knees and Lucie smiled.

“I’m glad we can be of assistance. Now, would you mind parting and letting your King and Queen have a private discussion?” Jesse spoke out and the woman rose to her feet and was escorted out by the captain of the guards. The maids and servants also shuffled out, leaving only the guard pairs by the windows and guard on the other side of the door. Lucie looked to Jesse with a raised eyebrow, her head hurting more than before. She raised a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose and squeeze her eyes shut. After a long moment, she reopened her eyes and met her husband’s gaze.

“I think if we’re going to make big decisions like that, we need to both be on the same page totally before we decree anything. If I said no and changed the offer or refused to help the girl, I would be undermining you and we wouldn’t be looking unified- Luce, what’s wrong?” Jesse cut himself off when he noticed Lucie seemed to be struggling to focus. Lucie shook her head absently and locked eyes with Jesse.

“Yes, yes, I just figured that was the best compromise, everyone wins in a sense. And we provided the woman with a chance to decided if her daughter was worth our price. The decision truly was in _her_ hands, not ours,” Lucie muttered, putting great effort not to slur her words as her mind slowed and her world seemed to blur at the edges.

“Luce, it wasn’t _our_ decision, to begin with! You just decided it yourself and announced it to the mother! I couldn’t say no once I saw the relief on her face!” Jesse argued and Lucie flinched at the slight raise of his voice. He wasn’t even yelling, but the increase in sound echoed in her head.

“Please don’t talk so loudly. I am not just your wife, Jesse-” Lucie was cut off by Jesse’s voice, frustration on his features.

“You are not King either!” Jesse’s words echoed around the room and left Lucie in shocked silence. Even the guards seemed to shift awkwardly in the silence where Lucie and Jesse held their gazes. After an eternity of silence, Lucie rose from her throne and locked eyes with Jesse.

“This is a cruel world, and it is cruellest to the weak. And I _will not_ be talked down to like a child. You forget, where you’re King of England, I have rights to three thrones, where your choices are led by a need to preserve your country, the English people, mine are a delicate balancing act to keep this country and Wales from war constantly. But you’re right. I am not King. Not of England. Not of Wales. Not of Persia. I am Queen. I am Princess. I have a quarter claim to the throne. I’ve long since learned how to keep my head, my countries, and my crown. And I’m not about to relent because I’m ‘simply the Queen’,” Lucie turned from the room and walked out, letting the throne room door close behind her and cut off any protest from Jesse. When she had put enough distance between herself and the throne room, Lucie sat down and pressed her hands to her eyes. The pulsing of the sun and the noise of people moving about made her absolutely sick. She could scarcely focus on anything other than keeping herself awake. Her anger boiled through her, racing and raging loudly in her veins.

“I heard you were out here,” the voice of her cousin drew her from her mind and the pain. She looked up to greet her cousin Anna. Anna stood proud and tall in a finely pressed suit fit for a prince of the highest fashion. Lucie gave a weak smile and slid over, allowing Anna to sit at her side on the stone garden bench.

“When did you get here?” Lucie looked over, she hadn’t been expecting company and she didn’t think Jesse was either.

“Oh, a few moments ago. Maybe a half-hour tops. I came to collect an Ariabain of ours that’s housed in your stables. As I was making my way to the throne room, I heard a commotion and was told by the King that you’d left because of an argument over something or another,” Anna looked gently to Lucie. “What’s wrong, dear cousin?”

“It’s Jesse. For the past few days, he’s been in an off-mood. He gets angered when I make decisions and today when I said I was more than his wife, he reminded me I was ‘not King either’,” Lucie heaved an angry sigh and squeezed her eyes closed. Anna wrapped her arms around Lucie and drew her close.

“Men. What will we do with them?” Anna gently held Lucie to her side, Lucie getting lost in the smell of smoke and orange blossoms radiating off her cousin. 

“Nothing, because as Jesse so astutely pointed out, we are simply women, women who have no say in the way of the world,” Lucie sighed, relaxing and leaning into Anna’s embrace.

“Lucie, love,” Anna softly looked down at Lucie, “you are wiser and stronger than anyone I’ve ever known. You live far from your home and family surrounded by men who want to tear the crown from your head simply because you are a woman. Remember the strength that got you this far. Fight for yourself, your country, your throne. Be unassailable. You are already the Queen in the eyes of the commoners, show these Noble and misogynistic men that you are not here to be pushed around. That you will have your way when it is appropriate and you will have people not only listen to you out of duty but respect you. You are so much more than others paint you to be, dear cousin,” Anna looked to Lucie and Lucie nodded softly. Anna’s words echoed in her mind and she smiled. It seemed the pain had reached a breaking point though, for even as she tried to right herself, she realised something was wrong. It seemed Anna noticed as well, as her arms shot forward and caught Lucie as she fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is short and I needed a trouble in paradise moment. I hope you all enjoyed!! Love you all and stay safe!
> 
> {NTS 4 1 8}


	3. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wrap up to everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologise for this taking so long, I don't know why I couldn't focus for a good long while.

Lucie woke up in the infirmary, she had physicians over her and voices speaking from everywhere. Though she was conscious once more, it felt like someone had nailed her eyes shut and she didn’t dare open them. She felt like she was underwater, hearing everyone from another world, from another space in time. “She was in the gardens and she passed out,” Anna argued with someone standing in the doorway. “I had nothing to do with it. Had I not been there, she would’ve hit her head or worse.”

“How odd is it that you’re always in places where problems occur?” Charles responded arrogantly, Anna seethed.

“Damn you, Charles! I didn’t do anything to her! You can have a personal grudge against me, for whatever silly reason, and I can have my feelings for you. But they won’t change the fact that the Queen is ill!” Anna snapped back, holding her gaze with Charles’s.

“Where is she?” Jesse burst into the room. Everyone turned quickly and bowed, Charles, bit his tongue as the pair ceased bickering. 

“Over here, your majesty,” a nurse responded and pointed to the bed where Lucie was laying. “She seems to have just awoken.”

“What happened?” Jesse rushed over and stroked Lucie’s hair, looking back at everyone gathered in the room. “Well? Out with it, one of you! What happened?!”

“She was upset and in the garden,” Anna piped up, looking at her cousin, Jesse, “I had come over to fetch the Arabian stallion leant to you for stud. Seeing her in the garden, I went outside to speak with her. We exchanged a few words, she looked ghastly pale, and then she began to sway slightly, stumbled in getting up, and she fell. I caught her before she could knock her head but she was already unconscious. I carried her in here to the doctor.”

“And? What’s the matter with her?” Jesse stroked Lucie’s hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead, looking over to the doctor.

“That I cannot tell you. She could’ve just had a fainting spell or it could be something more severe,” the doctor spoke softly and Lucie groaned gently.

“My love… how do you feel?” Jesse looked down at her and framed Lucie’s face as her eyes fluttered open slowly.

“I feel dreadful but at least the headache has subsided,” Lucie remarked softly, looking up at Jesse with gentle eyes. “May I have water?”

“Fetch the Queen water,” Charles looked to the maid to his right and spoke curtly, she nodded and rushed out.

“You needn’t be so harsh,” Lucie scolded and looked over to Charles who just sighed and shrugged.

“It’s her job, my Queen, forgive me if I’ve upset you,” Charles spoke quickly. Anna snorted and rolled her eyes. She made her way over to Lucie’s side and looked down at her, smiling a gentle smile.

“How are you feeling, Lulu?” Anna’s eyes were soft, Lucie smiled at the nickname her family often used to address her.

“I don’t know, Anna. I…” Lucie looked to Jesse with loving eyes and she felt words rush from her like a waterfall. “I just want to say that I won’t apologise for saying what I did. I was simply speaking my feelings and there is nothing wrong with that. If you feel differently, we can discuss that later. I only wish you’d see that I love you and I want to be a part of your life, everything you do. We must be a team and if even one part of that team isn’t working… well, we’re nothing. And I can’t be nothing. Not to you.”

“I know, Luce. I… I just have been under a lot of stress recently, for reasons I simply cannot put into words at this moment, and I should not have been so cruel with my words… I love you. Even if it seems I don’t you are my world, sweet girl, and that’s what I want you to remember going forward,” Jesse leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Looking up at him, Lucie felt her heart fill with a love she previously worried he no longer had. Seeing him now made her realise just how much she loved him, just how much he loved her. One fight couldn’t tear them apart. 

“Let me in… promise you’ll let me in,” Lucie looked up at Jesse with wide and pleading blue eyes. She knew she could stand on her own, she knew she didn’t need anyone to make her whole, but she also knew she’d be a fool to think she worked better alone than with Jesse. 

“I promise, my love. I promise,” Jesse gently stroked her hair. The doctor cleared his throat nervously. Jesse looked up, his green eyes meeting the doctor’s hazel ones. “Yes? Do you have something to add?”

“N-no, sire. Not to this conversation. And I don’t mean to intrude. I simply wish to inform you that we believe she had a fainting spell due to stress. It is not uncommon for that to happen, and if her Grace was feeling any additional stress, it may have pushed her over the edge. We don’t believe it to be anything serious,” the doctor finished and Lucie took a glass of water from the maid at her side, smiling softly at her. 

“Thank you,” Lucie looked back to the doctor as the maid bowed and shuffled back to doing her chores. “So it isn’t anything I should be overly concerned about?”

“No, but you’re going to have to calm down more, another stress spell like this could go poorly. If Her Royal Highness,” he motioned to Anna and bowed his head, “wasn’t there to catch you, the consequences could have been disastrous.”

“Yes, alright. Thank you. If you don’t think I need medical attention, you are dismissed for the day. I don’t wish to keep you from your family,” Lucie sat up slowly and tossed her legs over the side of the bed, Jesse rose to help her to her feet. She took his hand gratefully and smiled a soft smile, leaning her head on his shoulder fondly.

“I think I’d like to go on a walk if you think you’re well enough,” Jesse remarked gently and Lucie nodded a slow nod. Her eyes flitted up to his face and a soft smile had spread across her lips. 

“Yes, I’d love that. No work. Just a walk. You and me,” Lucie gently spoke, a small part of her worried that he’d change his mind, but he just nodded. Jesse glanced at Charles before he addressed him.

“Charles, inform the other Nobles that my schedule has been cleared for the day and I am not to be bothered unless it is of dire circumstances, yes?” Jesse spoke evenly. Lucie believed Jesse relied on Charles too much, though she’d never say it aloud. 

“Yes, Your Majesties. I’ll tell them at once,” Charles bowed and swept from the room. Lucie sighed but put a smile on her face as she recalled how she was going to take a walk with Jesse, a rare occurrence indeed and she’d decided to enjoy it. 

“Princess, your stallion is in the stables. Have my stable boy, Gilbert, fetch him for you. I’m certain he’s produced well and done your family proud,” Jesse added, turning his attention to Anna. Anna made a face at the word ‘princess’ but nodded slowly.

“You needn’t call me ‘Princess’, Anna would do fine. And if you must address me by a title, your Majesty,” Anna quickly added when Jesse looked as though he was going to argue with his cousin, “Your Royal Highness would suffice.”

“I don’t understand why you do not like to be called Princess Anna. Many girls dream of being royalty. My sister never shied from being Princess Grace. Lucie never shied from Princess Lucie,” Jesse pondered aloud, walking arm in arm with Lucie and next to Anna. The gardens and the stables were near each other.

“I believe it promotes a frilly dressed stereotype. I am not the type to wear dresses and corsets and bow to the whims of men. I would rather be Prince, to be quite frank. At least in that name, I’d have the claim to power Princesses and women are refused,” Anna spoke calmly, with the air of someone who’d explained this one hundred times if they’d explained it once.

“Yes, I suppose you and my Lucie share the same belief,” Jesse gently glanced at Lucie, catching her eyes and smiling lovingly.

“It is of my mind that nearly every woman shares the same belief,” Anna remarked offhandedly.

“I’ve heard plenty of women claim to be happy and thankful for the lives they have. They can live in comfort and not lift a finger,” Jesse mused, “I don’t understand how that does not sound appealing.”

“Yes, we may live in comfort and not lift a finger, but we may not open our mouths or use our minds. We may not marry who we please nor carry on as we’d like. We may not work if we are so inclined to and we may not have a choice in the uses of our bodies, not have a choice in how many children we are expected to rear unless we find a husband willing to set us on equal ground. See, it is of society’s belief that we are nothing until we are married. That, in essence, is why I am who I am. I do not agree with the treatment of an entire gender and I will not commit myself to a life where I have but an illusion of choice. You see, there is plenty more to being a woman than what is told to men,” Anna expressed, a desire to explain what cannot be explained burned in her very core, so bright anyone could see it a kilometre away. 

“Well it is told to us, but not in so many colourful words. I believe I can understand your frustration and empathise with it. Thank you for the enlightenment. Do wish your family well for me?” Jesse glanced at Anna, a ghost of a smile tugged on her lips.

“I will, your Highness,” Anna bowed to Lucie and Jesse, “good day.” She made her way to the stables, leaving Lucie and Jesse alone. 

“She is spirited,” Jesse commented as they made their way towards the flower beds and properly pruned hedges. Lucie hummed absently and looked to Jesse.

“Yes, but she is not incorrect,” Lucie felt the gentle breeze shift around her, both chilling her and warming her simultaneously. The breath of the world promising words that couldn’t be spoken by the mortal tongue.

“I suppose I’m inclined to agree with you after what she illustrated for me. One that train of thought, I should like to tell you that I meant what I said before. I did not mean to add stress nor make myself out to be cruel. My only intent was to work with you and I felt undermined. I understand now you were just worried and spoke out of haste and the belief that we’d agreed. I apologise for my reaction,” Jesse looked to Lucie and Lucie nodded. 

“You’re apology is accepted of course. However… it would be made sweeter if I may have a kiss for my troubles. After all, the stress you’ve put on me was enough to make me faint,” Lucie batted her eyes innocently, a playful innocence about her that caused Jesse to laugh softly. 

“That is a desire you never have to worry I’d refuse to indulge,” Jesse turned, the pair standing in the garden looking across at each other. His lips brush Lucie’s. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, and passionate, it was enough to make Lucie’s heart skip a beat or more in her chest. As they held each other, the kiss began to change. He kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest. When he finally pulled back, all Lucie could think of was him. “Lucie…” Jesse breathed softly. Never had her name sounded so beautiful, never had her heart felt so complete, she thought as he leaned in to kiss her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!! And thus ends this story that I have grown pretty attached to... I wouldn't mind continuing it... I don't know, I'll think on it. For now, it's over, but probably not forever. I really hope it was worth the wait and I'm so so sorry it took so long, as I said before! Anyhow, I hope everyone enjoyed and is staying safe and healthy! If you like my writing style and feel so inclined, it would be amazing if you checked out my TID/TLH One-shot story and gave it a kudos or even just a read! Love you guys!
> 
> {NTS 6 3 1 42}

**Author's Note:**

> Well, we are a third of the way! I had a lot of fun writing this! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! It was certainly very different than my usual! I don't mind different though, different is good!  
> Love you all and stay safe and healthy!!


End file.
